


Wish

by lovelynemesis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Prince/Bucky, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis





	Wish

“He means well.” **  
**

Bucky turned at the sound of his mother’s voice. Leaning his hip against the balcony railing, he crossed his arms over his chest.

“He does not listen to me,” Bucky said quietly. 

She nodded with a sad smile, “James, your father just wants all of his affairs in order before he passes.”

Bucky looked out over the palace grounds, “I don’t want an arranged marriage, mother.” 

She raised her hand and cupped his cheek in her palm, “It is a way for your father to be certain the kingdom will be safe.” She lowered her hand to gesture out beyond the balcony, “Having you take the princess’s hand in marriage will secure allies and armies. Her father has agreed to share his land, so a merging of kingdoms is necessary.”

Bucky sighed and looked down at her, “I want love and happiness, is that too much to ask for?”

She chuckled softly, “My son, those things come in time.” She thought fondly for a minute, “I grew to love your father, even though I did not care for him in the beginning. But, my duty as his wife and Queen was and still is important. As is the same for you. You must do what the title of being the future King demands.”

“I did not ask for that title,” Bucky said with disdain. When he saw his mother wince, he immediately regretted it. “I’m sorry mother. I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.” He reached up and pushed his fingers through his hair, dislodging the bun at the nape of his neck. “I don’t feel ready for all of this.”

Looping her arm through his, she spoke softly, “No one ever is, my sweet Prince.”

* * *

“I thought I would find you out here my lord.”

Bucky looked up from his spot on the bench in the garden, “Steve, how many times have I asked you to call me Bucky?”

Steve chuckled as he sat in the empty spot beside Bucky, “I am the commander in your royal guard, habits die hard my friend.” 

Bucky looked back over the garden. The sun was setting in the trees, lighting the flowers and leaves aflame with color. 

“So, I am the guessing your mother told you about your father’s plan?” Steve asked, looking in the same direction as Bucky.

Bucky nodded, a solemn sigh leaving his lips. “I understand why, but it is not what I wish for my life.” 

“Did you tell him that?”

“Tell a dying man that his son, the prince, refuses the arrangement?” Bucky asked rhetorically. “Good plan.”

“I see your point,” Steve said quietly. 

They both sat and watched the sun sink lower in silence. The townsfolk would be closing up their shops and pulling their carts inside soon. Dinner will be set in the formal dining room by the staff in the castle. The queen will retire to her chambers and sit with the king, spending whatever time she had left with him.

Steve looked over at Bucky when the silence became too much, “Are you going to tell her?”

Bucky’s heart felt heavy in his chest as he turned his head toward Steve, “I have too.”

* * *

Picking up the skirt of your dress, you ran faster through the woods. 

The midnight bell had just started it’s tune in the old clock tower in town. Twelve long chimes would signal the end of the night and the start of early morning.  

Your heart was racing half from exertion and half from anticipation as you neared the lake. 

Fireflies danced in the moonlight as you broke through the trees and ran along the edge of the water. If you had counted correctly, the bell had just ended its fifth sway.

You could see the tall weeping willow come into view as you ran as fast as your legs would take you. 

_Tenth ring._

Sweeping the long branches aside, you stepped into the alcove they provided. 

As the bell rang its final tune, Bucky turned to you with a wide grin on his face. He reached his hand out to you, “Right on time my lady.” You took his hand, matching his smile with one of your own. He pulled you close to his body, his arm going around your waist. He rest his forehead on yours, “I have missed you.”

You looped your arms around his neck and leaned further into his embrace, “And I have missed you my handsome prince.” 

* * *

_He couldn’t do it._

There was no way that he could look at you and tell you that he was to be married to another woman. 

The love that you had for him shone so brightly in your eyes as you gently swayed with him in a silent dance. 

How was he supposed to stand by another woman’s side and be her husband while his heart belonged to you?

_Impossible._

“Do you remember how we met?” he asked softly. It was one of his fondest memories.

You nodded, your sweet smile making his heart ache, “How could I forget?”

* * *

> _“Why must these shelves be so high?” you mumbled, stretching to return a book onto the highest shelf._
> 
> _Something bumped into the case, rattling the books. You sucked in a quick breath when the top row of books fell, domino style. Looking down from your position on the ladder, you watched your cousin walk by with an evil smile on her lips._
> 
> _She sent you a tiny shrug, “Sorry.”_
> 
> _You sighed. You didn’t like the days when your aunt and cousins worked at the bookstore with you. They hated the little shop, so you didn’t know why they even made an appearance anyway._
> 
> _Reaching up, you started to stack the books back to their proper place._
> 
> _You loved the smell of the books. It made you feel like home. This shop had been your parents. You had grown up here amongst the pages and pages of stories. Your mother had chased you down the rows as you giggled. Your father had sat in a corner with you in his lap and read many books before going home at night._
> 
> _After they had died, this was the only place where you felt they were still with you._
> 
> _The bell on the front door to the shop chimed. You yelled out a quick “Hello!” as you put the last book in it’s place. You waited for a reply, but didn’t hear anything. Shrugging, you went to step down off the old ladder. Your foot snagged on the bottom of your dress, causing your body to shift and twist._
> 
> _Pitching backward with flailing arms, you shouted and braced for a fall._
> 
> _You landed against a hard body as a pair of arms caught you. Unfortunately, gravity was not on your side and the both of you crashed to the floor._
> 
> _Before your brain had time to register the impact, you were dipped back and a body covered you. You were about to ask what the person was doing before you heard books raining down around you._
> 
> _Your savior let out an “oof” or two as books hit their back._
> 
> _“I am so sorry,” you said as you scrambled out from under their body. You bent down and started to pat your dress down, shaking the dust off. “I am so clumsy, but I thank… you… for…”_
> 
> _Your sentence trailed off as your eyes landed on their brown boots. Your eyes traveled up long, muscular legs encased in cream colored fabric. You gulped harshly when your gaze caught the royal ruby that was on his pinky finger. Your heart started to race as you continued your exploration over a wide chest that was accentuated by a cream colored tunic and brown coat._
> 
> _When you reached his face, your heart dropped out of your chest. Bending at the waist, you swiftly bowed._
> 
> _Oh my stars, it was the prince._
> 
> _“Your highness,” your body filled with dread. “I apologize.”_
> 
> _A soft chuckle met your ears before a hand tipped your chin up. You sucked in a quick breath as your gaze met his beautiful cerulean eyes._
> 
> _You had only ever seen Prince James from afar, catching quick glimpses. The towns people always flocked around him and the royal guard made sure they kept them at a distance when he visited the village._
> 
> _Some of the girls that came into the store would talk about how handsome the prince was. You would listen to them giggle and carry on about their fantasy of catching his eye._
> 
> _You lived vicariously through their stories, because in the end, that was all it was… a fantasy._
> 
> _“No need to apologize,” he said. His voice was smooth and deep. “I am just glad I was there to break your fall.”_
> 
> _You were struck by his wide smile. Handsome was too little a word._
> 
> _“I am too,” you said softly._
> 
> _When you straightened back up, he studied your face a second before a look of question crossed his features, “How do I not know you?” His rueful chuckle made you smile, “It is required of me to know all the faces in the kingdom and yours is one that I would never forget.”_
> 
> _His cheeks instantly tinted red at his admission. It eased your racing heart a fraction. You cast your eyes down, trying to hide your shy smile._
> 
> _“It could be because you have never visited the bookstore before,” you said, teasing him a little._
> 
> _He chuckled and opened his mouth to reply, but the bell over the door caught his attention. He craned his neck to try and see the door. Whenever no one appeared at the end of the aisle, he blew out a long breath._
> 
> _You looked at him suspiciously, “Hiding from someone your highness?”_
> 
> _“Bucky,” he said as he bent to help you pick up the books that had toppled to the floor._
> 
> _“Who is Bucky?” you asked, confusion etched in your features._
> 
> _“Me, I am Bucky,” he said and took the book that you were holding. “You do not have to call me ‘your highness’. Please call me Bucky.” He laughed heartily at the look on your face, “I’m sorry, the books that fell on my head must have made me forget all my manners. The only person who calls me James is my mother. Everyone else calls me Bucky. I am hiding from my royal guard. They were smothering me, and your name would be?”_
> 
> _That was a lot of information to retain quickly but you managed to tell him your name. Not only were you in utter shock that you were in such close proximity to the prince, you were surprised at his interest in you._
> 
> _As he put another book back in its place, you placed your hand on his arm to still him, “You do not have to help me.” You smiled at him, “You were kind enough to save me from my clumsiness.”_
> 
> _“I want too,” he said simply, that charming smile in place._
> 
> _What was a girl to do?_

* * *

Bucky smiled fondly at the memory. 

During the course of the past three months, you and him had been meeting in secret. 

His mother and father would never approve and your controlling aunt would have forbid it. 

But, they couldn’t stop love. 

“Tell me your wishes and your dreams,” Bucky said as he slowly danced with you, holding you close. 

He heard your sigh before you answered, “To be happy with you.” 

“Are you not happy here with me right now?” He asked, concern creeping in his voice. 

He felt you nod against his shoulder, “Of course I am Bucky.” You lifted your head and smiled at him, “I just meant that I wish we could be happy without the restrictions.” 

He raised a hand and lightly traced your face with his fingers, “Your wish is the same as mine.” 

Bucky frowned when a sudden sadness entered your eyes. You stepped away from him and crossed your arms over your chest.

“Are we just fooling ourselves?” you whispered. “Being here together is just a dream. One day, one of us will wake up.”

Bucky couldn’t believe you were saying such things. Had you somehow heard about his pending marriage?

There were so many questions in your eyes. Bucky knew that you were too afraid to ask them.

His mind raced faster than his heart. He didn’t ever want to be apart from you.

“My love,” he said as he pulled you back into his arms. “There is nobody else in this world that I want to be with.”

You shook your head, “That does not matter.” Tears were threatening to fall as you looked up at him, “I am not of noble birth. I was born poor and still am to this day. The king and queen will never let us be together.” 

“I do not care what they wish for me,” Bucky said, becoming angry. 

You reached up and cupped his cheek in your palm, a sad smile crossed your lips. “But I care.” Bucky leaned his head into your caress, “I do not wish for the people to turn their backs on you.”

He bent his head and captured your lips with his. He pushed the feeling of the goodbye away as he got lost in the kiss. 

At this moment, titles did not matter. It wasn’t about the crown, nobility or money. It was about the love you shared. 

When he pulled back, he had made up his mind…

His lips brushed yours as he talked, “Three nights from now, I am going to send a surprise to your cottage.” You looked at him, puzzled. “Do not ask questions, otherwise you will defeat the purpose of the surprise.” 

You nodded, worry and excitement mixing together in your belly. 

“Anything for you my prince.”

* * *

You blinked several times and even tossed in a shake of your head to make sure your vision was clear.     

A horse drawn carriage had just pulled up in front of your tiny cottage. It was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. It was glass and wrought iron, with such intricate details. 

You watched the coachman climb down to open the side door. He raised his hand to assist a woman out of the carriage. Her long brown hair was swept off of her face and her full dress was red. She was older than you by some years, but her bright eyes and wide smile made her look younger. 

She smiled when she spotted you, “Well now, aren’t you just a lovely thing.” She motioned for the footmen to retrieve the large chest that was tethered to the back of the carriage. “Come, come… lots of work to be done, very little time.” 

When she was within touching distance, she raised her arms and placed her hands on your cheeks. She turned your head from side to side, inspecting. “I can see why our young prince is so smitten with you darling.” She lightly patted a cheek before dropping her hands and taking your hands in hers, “My name is Wanda, I am the palace seamstress. Prince James asked if I would come here and get you ready for a certain surprise he has planned for you.”

You laughed nervously, “I don’t know if I am worth all of this.”

She just smiled and gave your hands a squeeze, “You must be pretty special dear.” 

You jumped when the crate was dropped beside you and Wanda. She let go of your hands to walk in a circle around you. You stood there awkwardly at her inspection.

“White… or maybe a very pale blue,” she said softly. 

“Excuse me?” you asked, confusion plain in your voice.

She chuckled and waved her hand in the air. You jumped again when the lid of the chest opened all by itself. You sucked in a startled breath when a red mist appeared around the items inside and they started to lift into the air. You whipped your head to Wanda to see the red mist was coming from her hands. 

You took multiple steps back, your eyes not believing what they were seeing.

“Don’t you believe in magic my dear?” Wanda asked. 

Shaking your head, you were dumbfounded as fabric started to take form into a dress. You watched the needles and thread move with the red mist. “I have never seen anything like this before.” 

She sent you a wink, “I’m a fairy godmother on the side.”

You laughed in bewilderment, not sure if she was joking or not.

A beautiful, pale blue dress was floating above the ground right in front of you. The corset was etched with flowers and had cap sleeves. The bottom was a full skirt, with yards of flowing fabric. It was stunning… better than your dreams. 

She waved her hand again, the mist this time swirling around your head. You felt your hair moving before being pinned in place.

“Time to work on you darling,” she said. “We mustn’t be late!”

* * *

You watched as the carriage was pulled up the long gravel road that led to the palace. Your nerves were making you feel nauseous. _Why did Bucky want to bring you here? What did he have planned?_

You looked over at Wanda as she patted your hand, “All will be fine darling.” 

Her smile made you feel a little better as the carriage came to a stop. 

The door was pulled open and the coachman reached inside for your hand, “My lady?’

You took his hand and stepped out. 

The whole town had to be here tonight. Thomas, the nice man who owned the bakery next to your bookstore was ahead of you, walking up the grand staircase next to his wife. Margery, the florist, was talking to a guard as you passed. 

Wanda looped her arm through yours as you entered the door. 

“ _Oh my stars_ …” you exclaimed when as you stepped inside. 

The palace was decorated so beautifully. It was an absolute fairy tale. Thousands of candles were lit around the large ballroom as an extravagant band played music for the people who were dancing. The tapestries were all done in gold and white. There was a long floor runner that was gold as well that lead straight up to where the thrones sat. 

The king and queen were watching over the festivities with joy. You couldn’t even tell the poor king was ill, his good spirit lifting him up this evening. 

The loud bell from clock tower started its first ring. 

_Midnight already._

Movement in the crowd caught your attention. People started to part on either side of the gold runner. 

Bucky was walking toward you. 

You sighed at his smile. He looked so handsome in his dress clothes. His hair had been pulled back into a bun and his face was clean shaven. 

You felt Wanda move away from you as Bucky stepped up and clasped your hand in his. He raised the back of your hand to his lips. After placing a soft kiss against your skin, he smiled at you, “Right on time.”

 _Indeed you were_ , you thought as the the final ring of the bell rang out. 

You smiled at him as you realized that the whole ballroom had fell silent, “Bucky, what is this?”

You had to cover your mouth to cover your gasp as he dropped down to one knee in front of you. 

He clasped your other hand in his as he beamed up at you, “I spoke with my parents and I told my father that I would refuse the crown if I couldn’t have you by my side. He was upset at first, but then he became happy to see me stand up for something I want. I told them that love was going to win this battle.” Tears welled in your eyes as he spoke, “You are the woman I want to marry. I want you to be by my side for all eternity. I can not imagine my life without you in it. Upon meeting you, I thought that it was the books hitting me in the head that had knocked me for a loop… but come to find out, it was you my lady. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?” 

You wiped at the tears streaming down your face. James, your prince… your Bucky.

“Can I keep my bookstore?” you asked playfully.

His grin was so wide, it made your heart skip a beat.

“Anything you wish.”


End file.
